The use of laser pulses, in particular ultrashort laser pulses with a pulse duration in the range of between approximately 10−15 s and 5×10−10 s, for high-precision laser microstructuring is known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,186 (EP 0 754 103 B1, filing date Aug. 4, 1994 “method for controlling configuration of laser induced breakdown and ablation”), G. Mourou describes the basic suitability of single, ultrashort laser pulses for machining materials.